The Protector
by TheLunarQueen
Summary: Wyatt has found out the name of his wife's killer and plans to put the information to good use. But, when he goes over to tell Lucy, his plans are changed.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter One**

Wyatt had been debating the situation in his mind all night, and hadn't gotten anywhere. His dilemma was deciding if he should tell Lucy that he and Rufus were going to steal the Lifeboat.

Sometime around midnight, Wyatt walks up to the hall mirror and says, "I'm gonna do it." He had decided to tell Lucy in person. It was a very serious and delicate matter that couldn't be done over the phone.

So, he grabbed his keys and jumped in the car. The only thing on his mind was figuring out a way to tell her. Wyatt couldn't remember if Lucy was staying with Noah or not. But, he thought he'd check just in case.

About twenty minutes later, he pulled up into the long drive way. During the drive, he had prepared his speech. He knew exactly what he was going to say to Lucy. Wyatt knew that she was going to want to come, but he was ready to reject the idea.

When Wyatt reached the door he hesitated before knocking three rhythmic times. He waited a few minutes before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. The door began to open. But when it does, it's not Lucy who answers.

"Hello, may I help you?" A deep, and slightly irritated, voice asks. Almost immediately, Wyatt becomes jealous. "You must be Noah." Not knowing what else to say, Wyatt tenses up from nervousness. He watches as Noah eyes him from head to toe.

"Yeah, and you are?" Noah asks. Wyatt can sense the annoyed tone in his voice. But, he isn't phased. "I'm Wyatt. I'm here to see Lucy. She's a co worker and a dear friend of mine."

This time it's Noah who tenses up. "Lucy isn't available at the time. Could you come by later, perhaps?" he tells Wyatt. _Not available. What could he possibly mean by that,_ Wyatt wonders. "Um, it's kind of important that I tell her now. Are you sure I can't see her?"

It was almost like the woman was summoned. She must have heard what Wyatt said. Because as soon as it left his lips Lucy walked down the stairs.

"Noah, what's going on?" she asks him, but looks at Wyatt as she speaks. Her sweet kind voice should have been music to his ears. But instead, Wyatt only heard anxiety and terror from Lucy's mouth.

He moves his eyes, still fixated on Noah, so his gaze reaches her's. A flood of emotions overcome him when he does. Concern, anger, and fear filled Wyatt's thoughts.

"Lucy" he gasped. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?" she asks with confusion and relief. Her eyes were begging him to stay. Begging him not to leave in her desperate time of need.

"I came to talk to you. It's about work." Wyatt tries to read Lucy's facial expressions. He can tell, by her makeup running, that she had been crying. _What had happened before he got here that would cause her to cry?_

As he traced her face with his eyes, Wyatt noticed something. A purplish brown bruise that was slowly worsening by the minute. Lucy, seeing Wyatt's expression, places her hand over the bruise.

"Did we get called in? I had my phone on silent so I wouldn't know." He knows she's hiding something. Wyatt slowly begins to put the pieces together. "No, we didn't get called in. I just needed to talk to you." Wyatt hesitates before adding, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

 _Ma'am, his secret code word. Something only she would know so he could keep her in check._

Noah quickly jumps into the conversationto avoid escalating the situation. "Lucy, go upstairs." His voice becoming more aggressive with the demand. "But, Noah..." Lucy tries to explain the situation, but he won't listen. "I said go upstairs, now!"

Wyatt can't take it anymore. He steps forward and grabs Noah by the collar. "Don't you ever talk to her that way again. Do you understand me?"

Lucy had never seen Wyatt this upset. She tries to comfort him, but only makes it worse. "Wyatt, it's okay. Come on, let's get out of here." Wyattforces Noah against the nearest wall. His free arm pulled back in preparation. As Wyatt's fist collided with Noah's face he could hear Lucy's screams.

"Wyatt, no!" But he ignored her. With each punch the screams becoming more desperate. "Please, stop this, please!" Wyatt turned his head around at Lucy. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. With a sigh he letgo of Noah's Polo shirt, and threw him down with a jolt.

But, Wyatt had one last thing to say. "If you ever hurt her again, I swear, I will make your life a living hell!" He had daggers in his eyesthat were poised, aiming at Noah.

As they hurried out, Wyatt slammed the door behind them. He opens the car door for Lucy. Instinctively, he reaches over and makes sure her seat belt is securely fastened. Then, he shuts her door and gets in the driver's seat.

 _Wyatt had come to her rescue once again,_ Lucy thought. _And this time she wouldn't push her feelings away. Yes, the feeling of safety and pure joy that she felt with Wyatt had been thrown on the back burner. But, this time around she wasn't gonna let go of it._


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

After a few minutes of awkwardness, Lucy finally breaks the silence. "What were you doing?" she asks. "Why were you there?" The situation had happened so fast that she hadn't thought about it before. "I should be asking you the same question." Wyatt retorts defensively.

Lucy looks away, tears starting to well-up in her eyes. "Oh, Lucy. I didn't mean . . ." Wyatt tries to comfort her, but she interrupts before he can say any more. "No Wyatt, you're right." she sighs and takes a long pause. "It's just . . . I have no one else." Lucy begins to cry.

It hurts Wyatt to see her like this. _Why did she think that she had no one else? Did she not realize how much she meant to him?_ "You know that's not true." he tells her. He looks over to see a tiny smirk crawling across her face.

"I know." she says. "But, sometimes it feels like I'm all alone." And the smirk is conquered by more tears. Wyatt frowns. "I don't understand. How could you be with someone who treats you that way?" he asked. But Lucy doesn't answer him. He persists. "How long has this been going on?"

Wyatt waits a few minutes for Lucy to answer him. When she finally composes herself, Lucy responds to his question. "Today was actually one of his better days." Wyatt couldn't believe his ears. _Better days? Does she mean to say that there's been worse?_ "Usually he's a bit more, well, physical."

This gets Wyatt's attention. "He verbally and physically abuses you?" He was horrified. He couldn't imagine someone hurting Lucy as much as Noah had. "It's okay. I only get knocked out every once in awhile." At this Wyatt looks at Lucy with terror in his eyes. But when she starts to laugh, he shakes his head with disapproval. It was no time for joking around.

They pulled up into Wyatt's driveway. Like the gentleman he was, Wyatt walks around the car and opens the door for Lucy. "Thank you." she tells him. Wyatt smiles. "You're welcome, ma'am." he replies. They walked into the house. Since both were very tired from the long evening, they decided to go straight to bed.

So, Wyatt led Lucy to the guest bedroom, right across the hall from his. As he turned to exit the room Lucy stopped him. "Goodnight, Wyatt." Without turning around to meet her gaze, Wyatt replied. "Goodnight, Lucy." It felt so odd as it exited his lips. He had told her that many times before, but this time he wasn't going to get in his car to drive home. Just right across the hall.

Wyatt walked out of the room and crossed the hall into his. He hopped on the bed and immediately grabbed his phone. He dialed the numbers that were not so unfamiliar to him. After it rang a couple times a tired voice answered. "What is it Wyatt?" Rufus sounded slightly irritated and Wyatt swore he could hear a girl whisper, "You've got to be kidding me."

Trying not to laugh, Wyatt asks Rufus, "Is Jiya there with you?" He doesn't answer. "Hello?" he asks again. Finally Rufus responds. "Yeah, she's here. I-I mean, I'm here." Rufus sighs with defeat. "What do you want?" Wyatt chuckles, but his voice quickly becomes serious.

"We're not going to steal the Lifeboat." he pauses. "At least not tonight." Wyatt finally says. "What? Why not?" Rufus sounds pleasantly surprised. "It's nothing. Lucy just needs me right now and . . ." his voice trails off. He couldn't betray her trust. Lucy depended on Wyatt's strength and support. He couldn't damage what they had.

"Hey man, I get it. Just . . . let me know when you're ready to go." Rufus says. "Thanks man. And I will. Bye." After hanging up the phone, Wyatt hides under the covers and falls into a deep sleep. But not long after slumber takes over, he's awakened by a paralyzing scream of panic.

 _Lucy,_ he thinks to himself. Wyatt jumps out of bed and sprints across the hall into the guest room. He finds Lucy thrashing around in the sheets crying out for help. "No, let go of me! Wyatt, Wyatt help!" Hearing his own name from Lucy's lips was torture. _How many times had she called his name when he wasn't there? When he could save her._

He calls out to her as he approaches the bed. "Lucy, it's me. I'm here, I'm here." Lucy wakes up with a jolt. Frantically searching the room for some sense of comfort. She finds Wyatt and stares into the man's caring blue eyes. And he stares into her terrified brown ones. Where big, round tears begin to flow from.

Wyatt leans down and wraps his strong, comforting arms around Lucy's curved slender body. "I've got you." he whispers into her hair. "Sssh, it's alright, I'm right here." Lucy holds tightly onto Wyatt, her protector. They both melt into the embrace.

Lucy has always been tough, not wanting to lean on someone for support. But, when it came to being with Wyatt, she immediately accepted the comfort. Lucy succumbed to the feeling. They pull away slowly, not wanting to end the beautiful feeling drowning them in each other's company.

Lucy looked up into those stunningly blue eyes once more. She gazed at them with confusion and amusement. When Wyatt saw this he racked his brain around what could possibly be so interesting. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" For a moment, Lucy herself didn't know the reason. But quickly figured out the explanation and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Noah was wrong." she whispered. Wyatt was still unsure what was going on. "What do you mean?" he asked. This time Lucy spoke with more conviction. "Noah was always telling me that I was alone. That no one could ever truly want me, or love me enough to care about what happened to me." she began to explain. "But, he was wrong! I have you, and you love me." she said with excitement.

Wyatt didn't know how to respond to this. The situation had become a snowball rolling down hill, and there was no stopping it now. They both just sat there in silence before Lucy's enthusiastic appearance began to slip away. "I'm not alone, right? Noah was wrong. You care about me, don't you?" she asked.

Wyatt frowns. He was too ashamed to keep eye contact with her. He loved Lucy with all his heart, but it was just too fast for him. He was just protecting her. A single sound escaped his lips. "I . . ." Lucy senses his hesitation. She looked away from him and began to cry. She didn't want Wyatt to see her like this so she turned her back towards him.

Wyatt knew that he had destroyed the only relationship that actually meant something to him. As he reached his arm out to her, his phone began to ring. It was Rufus.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 _Great timing!_ Wyatt thinks to himself sarcastically. He doesn't want to leave Lucy, especially when she's this vulnerable. But, unwillingly, he answers it anyways. "What is it?" he asks in a slightly harsh tone. "Um, I know that Lucy needs you, but if you don't steal the Lifeboat now you might never have another chance."

Wyatt thinks about Lucy and how she needs him there. But, he also thinks about Jessica and how he needs her there. After a lot of self debate, he decides to take the risk and steal the Lifeboat. "I'm on my way." he says finally, and hangs up the phone.

He looks back to Lucy, crying and laying in the fetal position. He knows he shouldn't leave her, not now. But, if it's his only chance in getting his wife back he's gonna take it.

"Hey, that was Rufus." Wyatt begins to explain. "He wants to talk to me about something, so I'm meeting him at a bar down town." Lucy doesn't respond. "Lucy, did you hear me?" Without turning around to meet his eyes, she answers him. "I heard you. Just go. I'll be fine." Wyatt immediately hears the irritated tone in her voice.

He starts to apologize, but stops when he realizes he's gotta go. "Alright I'll see you later, okay?" Lucy didn'tanswer, but he knows that she heard him.

When Wyatt arrived at the barhe noticed that Rufus was already there. He questions jumping up behind and scaring his friend, but changes his mind when remebering the seriousness of the situation.

"Hey!" he states simply. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it." Rufus replies. The tech grabs the beer bottle located inches from his fingertips. "Yeah, me too. So, when do you wantto leave?" Wyatt asked. He wants to get straight to the point. "Well, the sooner we go the better. Before things become complicated."

 _Things had already gotten complicated._ Wyatt thought to himself. The one thing in the world he wanted right now was to have Jessica home with him. But in the back of his mind the image of Lucy kept coming up. She had always been there for him, and now when she needed him most he had left.

Wyatt was lost in his thoughts until Rufus finally brought him back to reality. "Hey man. You alright?" he asked. Wyatt hesitated before responding to his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just ready to see Jessica." Rufus nods as if he completely understands. "We'll fix this Wyatt. I promise." he says. Then Rufus gets up and places a hand on his coworker's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go bring her back home." he says with a with a smile gracing his face.

 **Sorry this one's so short. I'llmake it up to you guys with the next chapter. Hopeyou enjoy!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Lucy couldn't believe it. She had been wrong about everything. She thought that Wyatt loved her. That he would always be by her side. But apparently that wasn't the case. Maybe Noah was right. Maybe she didn't really have anyone to love or be loved by.

As if cued to interrupt her thoughts, Lucy's phone rang. She had hoped that it was Wyatt, but to her surprise it was Mason Industries. Lucy quickly picked up the phoneand answered the incoming call.

"Hello?" she asked. "Lucy, we need you to come down here as soon as possible!" Agent Christopher began. "Wyatt and Rufus have stolen the Lifeboat." Lucy stood there in silencefor a few seconds, processing just what the older woman had told her.

"Hello? Lucy, are you there?" Christopher asked. Lucy responds, waking up from the silence. "Yeah, I'm on my way." Lucy quickly grabs her keys and jumps in the car. She arrived at Mason Industries about half an hour later.

As she walks in, Agent Christopher begins to brief her on the situation. "Based on the security cameras, it appears that Wyatt was holding Rufus hostage." she explained. "Do you have any idea why Wyatt would steal the Lifeboat?" Lucy pondered the question a bit before answering.

"His wife. Wyatt went back to save Jessica." The agent nodded in agreement. "But that still doesn't explain why Rufus was being held hostage." Christopher didn't understand that part of the situation. Suddenly, Lucy remembered. "About 45 minutes before you called me , Wyatt left the house saying that he was going to meet Rufus at some bar."

Almost immediately, Agent Christopher was intrigued. "You were with Wyatt?" she asked. "At his house?" she raised her brow when speaking. Lucy didn't realize how complicated and uncomfortable this conversation would be. So she endedit by simply telling her that it was a long story.

Suddenly, one of the phones began to ring. Jiya went and answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Where's Rufus?" the stranger's deep mysterious voice asked. "Um, he's not available at the moment." The stranger's voice tensed up and became more irritated by the response. "Well make him available!" The stranger replied anger rising in his voice. "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Connor Mason enters the room. "Jiya who's on the phone?" she turns to her boss and mouthes, _I don't know._ "May I ask who this is?" Jiya inquires. She hears an annoyed sigh from the other end of the line. "Jiya it's me, Anthony." he tells her.

A gasp escapes Jiya's lips. "Anthony? What do you want with Rufus?" Anthony had had enough with this back-and-forth stuff. "To talk with him! Now can you get him for me, please?!" Jiya didn't know what to do. "I told you, he's not here right now." Jiya answered. Anthony sighed. He paused for a minute trying to gather his thoughts.

"Then bring Lucy to me. I'll send you my location, but I trust that you won't do anything you might regret." Anthony says before hanging up. Jiya puts down the phone, with everyone staring at her waiting for answers. "That was Anthony." she said finally.

Everyone looks at her with amazement in their eyes. Anthony Bruhl had been working with Flynn. So, inadvertently became suspicious of the conversation Jiya had had with him. "Anthony?! What did he want?" Mason and Christopher asked in unison.

Jiya took her eyes off of them for a moment, directing her gaze at Lucy. "He wants to meet with Lucy." she responded. All three pairs of eyes went wide. "Why Lucy?" Christopher finally spoke up, looking intently at the tech girl. But Jiya continued to keep her eyes on Lucy. "Well, he initially wanted to talk to Rufus, but since he's not here . . ."

Lucy completed her friend's sentence. "So he wants to speak with me instead." Mason and Christopher look over to her as the words leave her lips. "I'm sorry, but you're too valuable to us. Right now you're our biggest asset and I can allow you to take the risk." Christopher says. Trying to stop the thought from even forming.

"It's our only shot in figuring out what Anthony wants. It could be about Flynn." Lucy retorts. She was right of course and they all knew it. If Anthony had intel on Flynn, they had to find out what it was. "Alright, but I have a few conditions that you must follow through with."

A few? They were never ending. Lucy had to whwre a tracker behind her ear during the meet. And there were also Homeland Security agents positioned near her at all times. All of just stressed Lucy out even more.

Finally, when she was ready, Lucy headed out into the streets of San Francisco. As she walker down the pavement, Lucy saw guards along the other side of the road. She became nervous. Maube this was more dangerous than she'd thought it would be.

As she turned the corner, she continued to think about what she'd gotten herself into. But her thoughts were interrupted when someone pulled her clean off the street into an abandoned building.

The security officers couldn't see her anymore. The only thithing they had was her tracker. And that was soon to be lost as well.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Anthony's hold was strong, never letting go of her arm. Lucy struggled to escape his grip, but it was no use. "I just want to talk." he said finally. "I want to talk too. That's why I'm here." Lucy replies. Anthony stops, throwing his prisoner against the nearest wall. "Where is it?" he asked. "Where's the tracker?" Lucy tried to pretend like she had no idea what he was talking about. But, it didn't fool him for a second.

Anthony reaches behind her ear where the tracker was placed and finds the device. When he pulls it off, Lucy sighs in defeat. "Now, we can talk." he says, and drags her off into another room. He throws Lucy to the ground and pulls out his gun, aiming it at her. Lucy puts her hands up in defense. "What is it that you want? Really?!" she asks, a little out of breath. A devilish grin slowly creeps across his face. "I want you." he tells her. Lucy is struck dumbfounded. "Me? Why me?" she inquires with interest seeping through.

"Well, really it's Rufus that I want. But with him gone, you're my best bet." he explains. Lucy didn't fully understand the logic behind it. "How am I supposed to help you?" she asks. _How was she going to get Rufus and Wyatt back?_ "Don't you get it? You're the bait!" Lucy's eyes went wide. Anthony continued. "I'm going to call Rufus and your little boyfriend, Wyatt." Lucy sighs.

 _Why did people always call him her boyfriend. It's not like they were together or anything. Sure Lucy had feelings for Wyatt, but but it wasn't like anything was ever going to happen between them. He had made that part very clear to her. And she saw how foolish she had been._

Lucy was taken aback from her thoughts when Anthony spoke once more. "I'll tell them that if they don't meet me here within twenty four hours, I'm going to kill you." Lucy gulped down all her worries. "Think that's believable enough?" he asks her. This would have been the part where Lucy said something along the lines of _Wyatt and Rufus will come for me._ But she knows the truth about Wyatt's feelings.

"They won't come." she says. Her captor tilts his head as if to ask what she means. "I know Wyatt." Lucy begins. "He'd risk anything and everuthing to have his wife back." Anthony's voice becomes soft. Almost inaudible. "Even the life of his own teanmate?" he asks her.

Lucy can't look him in the eyes. Anthony took this as a yes. "Well, I'll take my chances. he tells her. Then pulls out his phone and dials the numbers to what Lucy assumed was Rufus's cell.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Back in the year 1983 . . .

"Wyatt, you promised no one would get hurt." Rufus reminds his coworker. "I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just going to take him for a little ride." Wyatt replies. The two of them were standing, talking in an otherwise empty hall. There was a distressful silence that fell over them. But it was soon broken by the chimes of the future.

Rufus had brought his pjone from 2017 with him, not realizing that it would cause a problem. His IPhone 7 began to ring, quite loudly. The two men looked terrifyingly at the modern device.

Fortunately for them, no one in the hotel had heard it. Rufus quickly pulled out his phine, glancing at the caller ID, then looked back at his colleague. "It's Anthony." he tells Wyatt in surprise. Wyatt switches his gaze from his friend to the still ringing phone, and back again. "Well then, answer it already!" he declared.

Rufus presses the 'answer' button. Before talking he puts the device on speaker so Wyatt can hear. "Hello?" he asks. A rough voice answers from the other end of the line. "Hello Rufus. Nice to hear your voice again. Although I would prefer it to be face-to-face."

"What do you want Anthony?" Rufus inquires. He can slmost hear the man smile. "Exactly that. To talk to you in person." he replies. Rufua glances over at Wyatt. "Now, I know you're a little busy right now." he pauses. "So, I'm giving you a little incentive."

The two men hear rustling before a sweet and definitely scared voice speaks. "Rufus?" she asks. "Lucy?!" they both in unison. Wyatt's eyes were glazed in horror. _How did Anthony have Lucy? More importantly, what was he doing to her?_ "Lucy, are you alright?" Rufus asks her. She ignores the question. "Don't listen to him! Whatever he tells you, don't do it!" Lucy screams, trying desperately to save her friends.

Wyatt and Rufus hear more struggling and then the sound of a resounding slap rang out. Wyatt winces, thinking about all the paim Lucy's in. Not just the physical pain, but the pain of being abandoned when she most needed him.

Before Wyatt can blame himself anymore Anthony's voice cuts in. " Alright, here's the deal. You come back and talk to me, and I'll give Mr. Logan his little girlfriend back." Both men knew where this was going. "If not, I have not other choice but to kill her."

Wyatt made a fist with his hand. His knuckles turning white. "You got 24 hours. Think about it." was the ladt thing Anthony said before hanging up. Rufus looked to his friend. He knew Wyatt cared for both his wife and Lucy. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked. But Wyatt just stood there, staring at where the phone had been a few seconds ago.

"Wyatt, only you can make thia decision." Rufus tells him. But of course he already knew this. It was his wife's life hanging in the balance. Wyatt thought about how much he had wanted to see Jessica's face again. But then there was Lucy. A woman he had grown close to. And if Wyatt was being honest with himself, someone he had begun to love.

Lucy's life was in danger, and she had specifically told them not to come. She knew how much Wyatt loved his wife. And she knew how much he would risk to save Jessica.

Anthony had a gun to her head, yet in her own time of crisis she had told Wyatt to save his wife. _This is what true love is made of._ Wyatt thought to himself.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

It took a lot of explaining, but once they got back Wyatt and Rufus told Mason and Christopher what had happened. They explained their reason behind stealing the 'Lifeboat', but their superiors weren't phased. "Lucy already told us." they said calmly.

At the mention of her name, Wyatt sprang up and blurted out Anthony's plan. "Anthony has Lucy somewhere at gunpoint!" They all looked at him with terro graced upon their faces. "He said the if we" gesturing to himself and Rufus. "don't meet him at the warehouse in Overland within 24 hours, he'd kill her!"

Agent Christopher speaks up. "Do you have any idea why he wants to talk to you?" she asked. The two men had never really thought about it before. They had guessed it had something remotely to do with Flynn. But Wyatt didn't care. All he was thinking about saving Lucy and making sure she was safe _(with him)._

"I don't know." he finally responded. "But we'll find out once we get there." So, they went to the changing rooms and dressed out of 80's clothing. Once they exited the area, Christopher began to breif them on how they planned on saving Lucy.

As she spoke, Homeland Security agents wired them with communication devices and trackers. But Wyatt was paying attention to any of it. There was only a single thought running through his mind.

 _You did this. You left her. You're the reason she's hurting in the first place. If you had been there for her, she wouldn't have a gun to her head right now!_ Rufus saw that his colleague was somewhere else. So he nudged Wyatt lightly and gave him a knowing smirk. "Come on Superman, let's go save Lois."

 **For those of you who don't know this reference, Lois Lane is Clark Kent (aka Superman's) girlfriend.**

After being given the coordinates to the warehouse, Wyatt and Rufus hop into the black Prius and drive off. On the way there, Rufus looks over to the passenger seat to see Wyatt blankly staring into the night.

"Hey man, what's wrong? You've had that look on your face all day." he observes. Wyatt sighs, the turns his body towards Rufus. "It's all my fault." he explains softly. "I abandoned Lucy when she really needed someone there. And now her life is being threatened because of me." the soldier continued on. "If I had just stayed there with her none of this would've happened."

Wyatt buries his face in his hands. Rufus felt sorry for his friend. He had to choose between his wife and his partner; and no one should have to do that. "Wyatt, you had to take the chance of getting Jessica back." he reminded him. His hands pulled away from his face and looks at Rufus. "What if I'm not supposed to get her back?" he says, talking more to himself than his coworker. "Ehat if I'm meant to be with someone else."

Wyatt had a look in his eyes as if he'd just had a revelation. Before Rufus could question it, they pulled up to their destination. "Well, let's deal woth one problem at a time. Shall we?" Rufus smiled as he spoke. Wyatt looked back athim and smiled back. "Okay. Let's get Lucy back."

So they both get out of the vehicle and approach the building, not sure what to expect. Wyatt steps forward and opens the door, which creeks as it allows the men a peek inside. "Seems safe to me." Rufus observes. Wyatt nods slightly in response and they both enter the warehouse.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

While cautiously walking through the halls, they heard what sounded very similar to muffled screams. "Lucy" Wyatt uttered barely above a whisper. He sprints towards the sound, nothing holding him back, and Rufus follows him only a few strides behind.

Eventually, they reach the blank room where the desperate cries originated. There they find Lucy violently tied to a stirdy, metal chair in the center of the room. Wyatt's heart shatters at the sight of her. The gag in her mouth preventing any speech. He can also see a few bruises along her delicate face.

Lucy's terror filled eyes became glazed with relief at the sight of Wyatt. As if he'd timed it, Anthony walts out from around the corner. His pistol trained on the terrified prisoner. "Well, you actually decided to show up." Anthony gives them a smug grin that makes shivers go down Wyatt's spine.

"I was beginning to think that Lucy was right about you." the older man declares. Wyatt's gaze shifts to Lucy. "What do you mean?" he inquires. She can't bear to look into his pleading eyes. "Oh, she didn't tell you?" Anthony asks with sarcastic interest sprinkling his words.

Wyatt shakes his head in response. still staring intently at Lucy. "Well" he began. "She told me that you woulf never come for her because of the great love you have for your wife." he pauses briefly for effect. "That you would risk everything to save her."

The soldier knew all of this was true, but still had no idea where Anthony was going with it. "What's your point?" he asks. Bruhl looks to Lucy pitifully. She finches as he places his hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Preston explained the whole situation to me. I mean she really didn't have a choice." he stated, waving his gun in the air.

A creepy smirk appears on his face. "Even in her weakest moment, you decided to just abandon her so you could go bring your wife back." The guilt begins to overwhelm Wyatt's senses. Lucy can't take it anymore, as she watches him crumble from the inside. She struggles to free herself from the restricting gag. Once she does, she begins to correct Anthony's wrongful accusations.

"Wyatt, this is not your fault. Don't you ever think that you had some part in this." her attempt at comfort ends up only causing herself more pain. Lucy, still restrained to the chair, winces as he captor presses the cold metal barrel to her bruised temple.

"You should really learn to stop talking." he says. Wyatt steps forward adding, "And you should really learn to treat women with respect." Lucy can't help but smile at his comment. Anthony chuckles at the soldier's boldness. "You broke the girl's heart, and yet you're still trying to save her." he scoffs once more. "Alright, enough of this whole charade."

Anthony's gaze moves toward Rufus, who had been standing behind Wyatt in silence the entire time. "I want to speak with you." Rufus steps forward. "I'll talk to you, but first youmust let Lucy go." he replies, gestering to the hostage.

Bruhl smiles deviously as he speaks. "Of course." He leans down toward his prisoner. His lips only mere inches away from her ear. Wyatt grips his gun tightly, just now realizing it had been in hand for awhile. "Looks like they came to your rescue after all." he whispers to her, but loud enough for Wyatt to hear.

The older man slowly brings his weapon away from Lucy's skull, and he slinks over to the tech. Once he sensed that there was no danger, Wyatt rushes forward. Kneeling before her, and clasping his hands around her delicate, battered face.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked. Lucy's smile widens and a chuckle escapes her lips. "Yeah, I'm fine." Wyatt smiles back and starts to untie her from the wretched chair. Once her arms are free they tightly wrap around Wyatt's neck, never wanting to let go.

His arms quickly snaked their way around her waist, squeezing slightly to make sure she's actually there, safe in his arms. "I thought you weren't going to come." Lucy admitted, still enjoying the comforting smell of Wyatt. "You know that I would never let anyone hurt you." he assures her, reluctantly pulling her away.

"I will always come for you. Don't ever doubt that." he assures her. Wyatt's deep blue eyes reveiled that his concern was melting away. He sat there staring into Lucy's now relieved amber eyes. He knew that she had truly feared for her life while with Anthony. And he couldn't help but feel responsible for her pain.

But Wyatt had been scared too. Scared that he was going to lose someone else who he had grown close to. Tears began to drift down Wyatt's cheek, and Lucy swipes them away with her thumb. "I thought I was going to lose you." he admits, grasping her hand and keeping it in place. Lucy gives him an encouraging smile. "But you didn't." she replies.

At that, Wyatt reaches out with his other hand and places it stratigically behind her neck. As he pulls Lucy gently towards his body, he can feel her shiver with anticipation. When her lips finally meet his, she takes in the intense warmth radiating off of them. Her mouth opening slightly to him, deepening the kiss.

Then, all too soon, they were pulling away. Both breathless and a bit shocked by their own actions. Even though he didn't admit it, Wyatt had felt something that day with Bonnie and Clyde. And he was feeling it now. Something he hadn't felt since Jessica. He scans Lucy's facial expressions, thinking that might have gone yo fast. But when he sees a small grin appear on those beautiful lips, he knows she felt it too.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

After Rufus talked to Anthony, the trio headed back to Mason Industries. Upon arrival, they were debriefed and explained the whole story to Christopher and Mason. That is except for the kiss.

On the way back, Wyatt had tthought a lot about what transpired between himself and Lucy the last couple days.

"Hey." he began. He was reaching over to Lucy who had started walking toward the door leading out of Mason Industries. She turned at the sudden touch on her slim shoulder, and looked up to meet Wyatt's gaze. "So, what happens now?" he asks her. Slight confusion infiltrates the look on Lucy's face. Wyatt was startled and a little bit irritated by the look.

 _Maybe it was too fast for her. Maybe the kiss didn't really mean anything._

"I mean with us. Where do we go from here?" he tries to explain. A smirk slowly crept over Lucy's lips. "Well, I guess, if you want, we could start over." she began. "You know, spend more time together. Get to know each other better."

Wyatt raises and eyebrow. "Like we don't do that enough already." he says with a knowing smile. Lucy giggles. "I mean on a personal level." Wyatt looks at her with astonishment across his face.

 _Was she actually implying that they should go out?! There was only one way to find out._

"Um, would you like to . . only if you have time that is . . . um, have dinner with me sometime?" Wyatt stuttered, trying to get the words out. He was so nervous. He hadn't hadn't gone on a date, or even asked someone, since Jessica. But his lack of practice didn't seem to matter as Lucy lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Uh, yeah." she began, now looking down at her feet. A blush was creeping up her neck onto her cheeks. "That would be great! I'd like that very much." she said, looking back up into his anxious eyes. The smile she wore never left her face.

Relief came over Wyatt, even though he had a feeling she would say yes. "Great, um let's say Friday at seven." he says, waiting for confirmation. "That sounds fine. I'll see you then." she replies. Wyatt's smile gets bigger as it finally reaches his eyes. "I'll be there." he tells her softly. Lucy laughs and as she turns away says, "You better be."

Wyatt watches as Lucy walks out the door to her car. _Maybe Lucy was right?_ He thought to himself. _Maybe I should be more open to the possibilities._

He continued to think about this on the drive home. He wasn't sure if believed in destiny, but it seemed like him and Lucy were just meant to be.

When Wyatt finally got got home, he dashed through the door and into his simple kitchen. Most guys would call up a fancy, and extremely expensive, restaurant and make a reservation. But Wyatt had been married before, and he knew what women liked. He decided that he was going to make dinner for the two of them. Unless he was wrong, women loved a man who could cook.

Since the date was set for tomorrow night, Wyatt knew he needed to have the evening planned by tonight. But as soon as he began taking out his wife's cook book, his cell phone rang. Wyatt sighed in disappointment. He looked down at the screen. It was Mason Industries. _Of course._

Wyatt picks up the device and presses his thumb to the answer button. "I'm on my way." he informs whoever is on the other end. Speaking before they have time to say anything. "I'm sorry." Agent Christopher tells him. "I know you just got home, but Flynn's gone out again." Of course he did. Wyatt thinks to himself. "He never gives us a break, does he?" he asks the woman. "I guess not." she replies.

The now irritated soldier hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, and hopped into his car. Wyatt arrived at Mason Industries about twenty minutes later. When he pulled up Wyatt observed that Lucy's car was parked alongside his. A smile formed on his lips.

He entered the building and noticed that Agent Christopher had just finished briefing Lucy and Rufus. When he finally reached them Wyatt also noticed that Lucy had already changed into her 'time traveling' clothes. His smile began to widen.

Lucy was wearing a beautiful, long sleeved dress. It was a metallic gold color, with deep blue flowers blossoming everywhere. The sleeve were ruffled and they had a blue embroidery around the cuffs. And Lucy looked stunning in it!

Lucy was the first to see him, which wasn't surprising, seeing that Wyatt was only a foot away from her side. She turned to him and gave a shy, yet flirtatious grin. Lucy and Wyatt became anxiously distracted each other's company.

But they were soon brought back to reality by the sound of Christopher's commanding voice. "Wyatt." The soldier immediately straightens up out of fear that the agent noticed his obvious actions. "Yes, ma'am?" he asked. "We're running a little low on time, so Lucy will debrief you."

Wyatt slips his hand into Lucy's as they head towards the changing area. When they were far enough out of reach from Agent Christopher's ears, Wyatt finally speaks. "Alright. Debrief me." A smirk remains constant over Wyatt's face. Lucy blushes in response. She watches as he grabs a suit that complimented her dress beautifully. He decides that he likes the suit with a simple nod, and heads into the dressing room.

"Well, Flynn has jumped to Seneca Falls, New York. May of the year 1851. We aren't sure what exactly he wants there, but I think it has something to do with Women's Suffrage." Lucy pauses in order to give Wyatt a chance to speak. But after no response Lucy continues filling him in.

About the same time that she's finished with her "speech", Wyatt comes out of the dressing room in his suit. Lucy had to admit that he definitely looked handsome in it. As she began taking him all in she noticed him staring at her.

"So, basically we go to New York 1851, find out what Flynn is up to, stop him from destroying history, and not die in the process." he tells Lucy.

"Basically." she confirms with a smile. They both laugh at the repetition of their lives. Wyatt steps towards Lucy and leans forward. His lips inches away from hers before a familiar commanding voice stops them. "Let's go people. We don't have all day." Agent Christopher stares at the blushing couple for awhile before quickly dismissing it. As Christopher walks away, Lucy and Wyatt can't help but laugh at the situation.

They start heading towards the Lifeboat, and allow their faces to become more solemn. Rufus is already buckled in and preparing for the trip when they arrive. Wyatt hops in, then turns to help Lucy into the machine. As usual Lucy tries to buckle herself in, but just can't seem to get it. Wyatt leans over and fastens the belts on her seat before doing his own.

The machine begins to jerk back and forth. The rings begin to spin. Lights flash off and on. Soon the team is not in the 21st century any longer.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The metallic rings started to settle, as did its passengers' stomachs. The Lifeboat's door slowly opened, allowing the trio to receive cool spring air along with the sound of women chanting. Lucy was the first one to recuperate from the trip. She carefully (but certainly not gracefully) stepped out of the machine, glancing around her in amazement.

Lucy had been to many different periods of time. And still, every time she was excited about being there. It was the historian in her. "We're here." she finally said with a sigh. No one answered her. Lucy turns back towards the Lifeboat to see Wyatt and Rufus hunched over next to the machine.

"Are you guys okay?" she asks them with no real concern shown in her voice. Wyatt looks up into Lucy's knowing eyes. "Oh, yeah. Just nauseous as usual." he answers her sarcastically. Lucy scoffed at him and turned toward the tech. "Rufus, you alright?" she asks. Rufus groans and answers her. "I will be."

Wyatt slowly straightens up, takes in a deep breath, and starts walking towards the chanting. "Well, we don't have a lot of time. We better figure out what Flynn wants." He turns back to Lucy. "Do you have any idea why Flynn would be here?" Lucy looks at him and shrugs. "The only thing I can think of is Women's Suffrage."

The men looked at her for an expected explanation. "A lot of women were undercover messengers for secret companies during this time. They definitely lived adventurous lives." she continued. "I can only assume Flynn is trying to find a messenger for Rittenhouse. "By this time, both Rufus and Wyatt had recovered. "Alright then." Rufus said. "Let's go find Flynn."

The trio began to head into town. All around them were women shouting and holding up signs that said "VOTES FOR WOMEN" and "WOMEN ARE CITIZENS". The team walked around for awhile, with no luck of finding Flynn. But Rufus came up with a plan.

"Hey, guys. It's too big of an area. We'll cover much more space in less time if we split up." he told his colleagues. Wyatt looked at Lucy concern written all over his face. He turns back to Rufus. "No! That's not going to happen." he demanded. He couldn't leave Lucy. She was too important to him.

Lucy could see the worried look in Wyatt's eyes. She tried comforting him, but just made him more adamant. "Wyatt..." she began. But he interrupted her. "No, Lucy. I've already lost you once. I am not going to lose you again." Wyatt continued. "What if Flynn finds you first and hurts you while I'm gone?"

Lucy looked up into his deep blue eyes and saw the genuine concern he felt for her. "I can take care of myself." she told him, but he wasn't convinced. "If it makes you feel any better, I can take a gun with me just in case." Wyatt started to calm down. If he wasn't going to be able to protect her, than she was going to have to protect herself.

He reached down and took hold of one of his guns. Slowly, and carefully he handed it to Lucy. She took it in her fragile hands and placed it in her purse. "Be careful, okay?" Rufus told her. "I will." she answered.

When Rufus had left them, Wyatt pulled Lucy towards him and kissed her promptly on the lips. Her lips were captured by his in an instant. They leaned into one another, both expressing how much they need each other.

But, Wyatt breaks away, stepping back in order to see Lucy's face. Neither say anything. They don't need to. Lucy smiles at him, grips his hand and tightly squeezes. "I'll be fine." she whispers. He nods as she turns to walk away.

About twenty minutes later, when Lucy is almost ready to give up, she spots Flynn. He's walking with a woman on the other side of the street. Lucy begins to follow close behind when she realizes who the woman is. Susan B. Anthony. Probably the most famous suffragist of her time. Lucy wasn't going to let Flynn take the icon of women's suffrage and get away with it.

She followed the pair for a couple blocks when they suddenly turned into an alley. Lucy inched her way to the entrance of the alcove. Her shaky hand went to the gun, that was still tucked away inside her purse. She let out a breath before jumping out, poising her gun at the target. Staring down the barrel of Flynn's gun.

XXX

Wyatt and Rufus had both searched and found nothing. So, they met up in the exact place in which they had split up. "Did you see Flynn?" Wyatt asks his friend. Rufus just shakes his head. They weren't too far away when he heard the sound of a gunshot muffling a blood curdling scream.

He jerks around towards the direction of which he heard the blast, and his heart stops. "Lucy." he says, barely above a whisper. He sprints down the street, with Rufus close at his heels, hoping he won't be too late.

When they finally reach the alley they find Lucy lying on the ground, clutching at her side. Wyatt's breath hitches. "Lucy!" he calls out. He kneels down beside her, and pulls her gently towards him. Her breaths were jagged, and her eyes held terror in them. Holding her close to his body, Wyatt tells her, "I knew I never should've left you." He takes Lucy's hand in his, lifting it off her side. He sees that her once golden dress was soaked in blood.

"We need to get her to a hospital, and fast!" Rufus tells him. Wyatt nods. Slowly and carefully he lifts Lucy's fragile body, adjusting her weight in his arms. "It's okay. I've got you." Wyatt tells Lucy. "Everything is going to be okay." he whispers. Wyatt carries Lucy down the street, catching stares from people on the way. He looked back down at the woman in his arms and noticed that she had become unconscious.

A few minutes later they reach the Lifeboat. Rufus climbs in first. Once safely in the machine he lifts Lucy into the Lifeboat, setting her in her seat. Wyatt climbs in after him, never once taking his eyes off Lucy. Rufus buckles himself in and begins starting up the Lifeboat. Wyatt leans forward in his seat and buckles Lucy's limp form into the seat.

As he fastens the belts on his own seat, Wyatt stares at Lucy, silently praying for a miracle. "Please, Lucy. Stay with me. Just stay with me." he says. How could he have let this happen. He should have stayed with her. It was his job to protect her. Rufus interrupts Wyatt's thoughts. "Hey, man. Hold on. Will get her back safe and sound, I promise." Wyatt nods, still looking at Lucy's now pale body.

The machine began to whirl. Clanking erupted from within and lights flickered. The last thing Wyatt saw was Lucy sitting in front of him. And the last thought was of blame for what had happened to her. What happened to the only woman in the world now that he truly loves.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Jiya was relieved when she finally saw the Lifeboat land in Mason Industries. But worry soon invaded her as she though about by the speed of their trip. The single, circular door slid open. As soon as it did, Wyatt called out to anyone listening. "Someone get an EMT. Lucy's been shot!" Christopher, Mason, and Jiya watched in horror as Wyatt gently carried Lucy out of the machine.

"Call a medic." Christopher ordered a Mason Industries employee. "What happened?" Jiya asked Rufus as he climbed out of the Lifeboat. As the pilot began explaining the previous events that had taken place, Wyatt carried Lucy to the emergency care center.

A crash cart arrived, along with a surgeon and many nurses. Wyatt became worried and tense by the shier amount of people. The head doctor motioned Wyatt to place Lucy on the cart, and he obeyed. The soldier watched as Lucy disappeared behind the sterilizing white doors.

Wyatt slowly drags his feet into the waiting room. He scans the area and chooses and comfy chair in the corner opposite from him. A few worry some minutes later, Rufus enters the room and takes a seat next to Wyatt. "It's gonna be alright." he says. "She'll be fine, I promise." the confidence in Rufus's voice shakes Wyatt a bit.

But he knew that no one, no matter how much they wanted to, could promise something like that. He sighs. Worn out by the whole ordeal. Wyatt runs his anxious fingers through his hair. He pushes himself up from the comfort of the chair and begins to tread the floor.

Rufus watches as his friend paces back and forth in the waiting room. Beginning to wear out the carpet below his feet. He does this for about ten minutes before slumping back down in the chair. Every minute that passes makes Wyatt worry even more. And he waits for twenty of them.

When Wyatt can't think that the wait could be any more agitating, a tall, dark haired man in a white coat enters the room. The two men that had been waiting assumed he was the doctor that had performed on Lucy. Rufus and Wyatt jumped to their feet, both very anxious for some good news.

"Before you ask me, I want to let you know that Ms. Preston is doing just fine." The man tells them. A long held sigh escapes Wyatt's lips. He couldn't have been happier. "We removed the bullet from her side. No vital organs were damaged, but she's lost a lot of blood. She needs rest." The doctor continued.

Wyatt interrupted the doctor's speech. Stopping him before he could say anything else. "Can I see her?" Wyatt asks him. The man looked at Wyatt and saw the concern he felt for Lucy in the soldier's eyes. He answered as a sympathetic smile crept across his face. "Yes, but she's still asleep, and under a lot of medication. Try to be understanding."

Wyatt nodded and looked back at his colleague for approval before entering the med bay. He walked down the hall, eventually reaching room 170, where Lucy was located. Wyatt smiled and gradually opened the door.

He finds her, as expected, asleep in her hospital bed. Wyatt walks over and sits himself beside Lucy on the bed. He reaches for her fragile looking hand, and holds it in his. Then leans down and places a light kiss on her pale forehead.

As he looks down at her, Wyatt fights to hold back tears. He had never wanted to leave her in the first place. Lucy was all he had left. And then the thought came to him.

 _I_ love Lucy.

Before a moment passed to think about it, Wyatt whispered in Lucy's ear. "I love you, Lucy Preston." As he spoke, an almost certain smile began to lace his lips.

The thought of loving Lucy brought Wyatt joy. He remembered what Lucy had told him when they were with Bonnie and Clyde. "I think you...we...anyone, has to be open to the possibilities." Wyatt wanted to search those possibilities. And he wanted to do it with Lucy.

Next to him, the woman began to stir. When she finally opened her eyes, Lucy scanned the room, eventually resting her gaze on Wyatt. He was smiling down at her. "I love you too, Wyatt Logan." she said. Wyatt's smile grew, as he leaned down towards her. He planted a well-awaited kiss on her lips that she accepted.

Wyatt gradually pulled away, so he could look at Lucy's face. "I thought I lost you." he told her. He brushed a single strand of hair from her face. She gave him a weak grin. "You can't get rid of me that easily." she replied. Wyatt laughed at her comment, and climbed off the bed. He sat himself in the seat next to Lucy.

The two of them sat like this for about an hour and a half. Talking, and laughing, and talking some more. Lucy couldn't have been happier with anyone else. This is what Wyatt wanted in his life. He wanted the joy of being with someone he loved. And he wanted to spend his life with Lucy.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lucy's POV (from her journal)

I never expected to my life to turn out so beautiful. To love as much, and as long, as I have. I once thought that no one could love me enough to be with me. But I was wrong. It's hard to believe that three years ago I was recovering from a gunshot wound. Wyatt and I had started to become really close. I remember sitting in my hospital bed, and Wyatt coming to visit me. I was asleep, but could here Wyatt talking. He said, "I love you Lucy Preston", and my heart began to pound in my chest. When I woke up I looked into those big blue eyes of his and told him, "I love you too, Wyatt Logan." And he gave me a kiss that I will never forget.

The two of us started dating a week after the incident. We went out a few times, but we mostly ate dinner at his house. And yes, he can cook. We would eat, and then binge watch Netflix together, cuddled up on the couch. Every once in a while we'd get called on a mission to go save history and capture Flynn. But every moment we spent with each other was enjoyed. We continued to live our lives like this for about year before it happened.

I remember it like it was yesterday. Wyatt took me to one of my favorite landmarks, Lincoln Memorial. It was a beautiful, calm evening. Autumn had just arrived, so it was perfectly warm, and the leave had begun to change splendid colors. I remember walking with him alongside the glistening water. Finally reaching a cool stone bench. We sat down, and I placed my head against Wyatt's shoulder. He seemed nervous, which wasn't normal for the strong, serious soldier. He adjusted himself, forcing me to sit up straight and face him. His eyes searched me as if looking for something stable to hold on to.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. Wyatt cleared his throat, preparing for a speech I never knew was coming. "A strong, beautiful woman once told me that I needed to be open to the possibilities." he began. I smiled, recalling the conservation we had in 1934. "I never thought that I could love someone as much as I have loved you. Before I met you I rejected the idea of fate and destiny. But if the last year has taught me anything, it's that us meeting wasn't just a coincidence." Wyatt reached around in his back pocket, pulling out a tiny, black, velvet box. My hands went to my mouth trying to hold in the shrieks of joy. Tears began to well-up in my eyes as my gaze shifted up to Wyatt. He stood up, then knelt down on one knee.

I could tell he was getting choked up, and it was more evident when he spoke once more. "Lucy Preston, will you marry me?" I nodded furiously in reply. "Yes." I squeaked. I repeated the word as I stood up to hug him. He drew me close to him, placing his mouth by my ear. "Thank you . . . ma'am." he said. I giggled pulling myself far enough away to see his face. I pressed my lips to his, smiling throughout the kiss. When we broke apart, Wyatt opened the box that I had completely forgotten about. He took out the ring and slid it onto my finger. It sparkled in the reflection of the moon.

A few months later, the happiest day of our lives arrived. The wedding was simple, yet elegant. I wore a knee high, white laced dress with royal blue pumps. Wyatt wore a handsome black tux with a tie matching my shoes. We invited Rufus and Jiya of course, along with Agent Christopher and Conner Mason. The four of them couldn't have been happier for us. Both my mom and Wyatt's parents came to the wedding. They were as equally ecstatic. After the wedding, Wyatt and I went on a cruise our honeymoon. It was wonderful. So much so that we didn't want to return. But, when we did, the magical serenity that we had engulfed ourselves in was gone. Flynn jumped almost twenty four hours after we arrived back home. Allowing us a little time to adjust, and tell everyone how the trip was.

From then on our life was a little hectic. Non-stop chasing Flynn, traveling through time, and finding Rittenhouse. Wyatt and I never really had a personal life until about a year ago. I wasn't feeling very well after one of our missions. So, I went to the med bay for a check up. The nurses did a few tests, that quickly came back with surprising results. A man in a long white coat, whom I assumed was a doctor, gave me the wonderful news. I was pregnant. Wyatt and I were overjoyed. Nine months later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Whom we named Abigail.

My family is everything I could have ever wanted in life. As I write this, I watch Wyatt holding our daughter in his strong, protective arms. Her tiny brown curls wrapped around his fingers. Abigail's sparkling blue eyes staring up into Wyatt's matching ones. I couldn't imagine my life without either of them. My husband catches me staring, and smiles. Then looks back down at the little girl when she giggles. "I will always protect you. No matter what, I will always be there for you." he says. As he says it I know that he's not just talking to Abigail. And I know that he will always be my protector.


End file.
